Father's Day
by FreedomJones
Summary: It's Father's Day in Konoha and one Naruto Uzumaki feels left out. He had never had a father his whole life. He seemed to realize that he wasn't the only one without a family to call his own.


Naruto laid in bed with his arm over his head. The sun shined through one of his, many, broken windows. He slowly sat up, wincing as the cold floor hit his bare feet. _'That's right...'_ He thought as he made his way to his bathroom to shower. _'Today's Father's Day...'_ He looked at himself in the mirror. His normal, bright and happy, eyes seemed dull and full of grief. He didn't have a father to smile with, to laugh with, or even hug. They say you can't miss what you've never had but Naruto has never wanted it so _much._

He sighed to himself, stripping off his clothes after making sure the water was warm, and stood in the shower. He let the water run down his figure as he thought back to what Sakura had said.

 _"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved when he saw the girl. "Wanna train together with me tomorrow?"_

 _"No, sorry, Naruto. Tomorrow's Father's D- uh, maybe another time."_

Naruto should have been used to this. Sure, he cried every now and then; wishing he could, for one day, feel the warmth of a father. He wasn't mad at his friends. Sure, he got jealous at times but he was never _angry._ He just knew that he was someone unfortunate enough to become an orphan without even knowing who gave birth to him. So, he only smiled as they ran off to be with his family.

 _"That's okay, Sakura-chan! Another time!"_

Naruto was in pain. Sometimes, it was hard to remember that Naruto could feel pain and cry too when he always smiled so much. "Tou-chan..." Naruto mused before slapping his cheeks lightly. "No! You can't think about stuff like this!" He turned off the water, grabbing a towel before stepping out. He quickly put on his clothes, tying his Konoha headband on his forehead. He tried to conger up a smile; the big, loud, and utterly _fake_ ones, but it wouldn't come.

 _'Wait a second...'_ Naruto thought of his teammate, the one who brooded like his life depended on it. _'His parents were killed, weren't they?'_ The Uzumaki's eyes widened in realization. _'That means he's alone too...'_ With his mind made up, Naruto dashed out the door, avoiding civilians who were mingling in the streets. He made his way to the Uchiha compound, standing in front of the gate. He took a deep breath, opening it and slipped through. He didn't know how exactly he'd approach his teammate when _something else_ hit him.

 _'Wouldn't Kakashi-sensei be like a dad?'_ He gave a true smile and knocked hard on the raven haired boy's door. He heard grumbling until the door was partially opened to reveal a half asleep onyx eye.

"What do you want, Dobe?" Sasuke asked angrily even as he stepped back to let the sunny blonde in.

"Today's Father's Day, Teme!"

Naruto's teammate looked at him oddly, "So? Why does that matter?"

" _Sooooo_ , let's do something for Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

Sasuke blinked at him, "Why?"

"Because..." Naruto looked down almost shyly. "He's always there for us and he cares so..."

The Uchiha held up a hand and smirked, "I get it, Dobe. I have some paper in my room. Come on."

* * *

 **SENSEI LOUNGE**

"There you are." Iruka Umino, the teacher for the ninja academy, weaved through the jounin to the genin sensei. "I have a letter for you. These kids were running around the whole village before they came to me."

Imagine Kakashi's shock, along with the gathered jounin, when the letter was handed to him. He took it carefully and opened it.

 _Dear, Kakashi-sensei_

 _We may not be the best ninja, or the best kids, but you've always stood by our sides. Even as we argued and fought, you always gave us that warm smile. I have never had a father and Sasuke never felt appreciated by his but we both agree that, if we had a father, we would want him to be just like you. So, I guess this is our thanks for being there for us through thick and thin._

 _Thanks, Tou-chan. We love you!_

 _Love, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha_

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw the silver haired jounin's eye tear up. He gently rolled up the letter, placing it in his hip pouch, before facing the scarred chunin. "W-where...where are they?" He ignored the way his voice shook with the barely hidden emotions. _Thanks, Tou-chan_ rang through his head and he wanted to just run out and hug the cute genin to death.

"They're probably at the swing in front of the academy." The teacher answered, smiling.

"Thanks." Kakashi poofed away leaving the others miffed about what happened.

* * *

Naruto swung on the old wooden swing back and forth gently. "You think he got our letter?"

Sasuke looked to his left as he stood next to the boy before looking forward again. "Hn. I'm sure Iruka-sensei gave it to him."

Just as he finished speaking, they heard movement behind them. Naruto got up, standing at the Uchiha's side, when they saw who it was. Kakashi Hatake stood there, looking at the boys with blank eyes. The look made them shift nervously, although you could barely see Sasuke move, and look down.

Suddenly, Kakashi surged forward and wrapped his arms around the boys ( _his_ boys), pulling them to his chest. "I love you too."


End file.
